Through His Eyes : Caleb and Hanna
by earthtosarah
Summary: So I fell in love with Caleb during this scene. It's so perfect.
1. It Can Wait

_Nice towels... _I thought as I got ready to shower. It was weird, being in someone else's house, _living_ in someone else's house, especially when their mom doesn't even know. I guess it's better than going back to the foster family. No, it is better.

I tip toed out of the bathroom into the upstairs hallway. Even though Mrs. Marin wasn't home, I felt like I needed to be quiet, secretive. I was going to go to Hannah's room to ask about the towels when I heard a noise from the stairs. Being the brave, heroic dude I am, I decided to go check it out, protect the lady.

It turns out the noise was the lady. I turned the corner to find Hannah sitting in the middle of the stairs holding her cell phone. _That's a strange place to sit, _I thought.

"Question," I said.

"What's up?" She answered quietly and turned herself slightly away from me. I'm not sure why I noticed such a small thing, but it made me feel like I interrupted something.

"Uh, the towels in the bathroom, are they like the fancy 'people are coming over' towels?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, no," she said, shaking her head, still not facing me, "you can use them." She sounded upset.

"I don't have to, I can... shake off and air dry," I said. I was trying to make her laugh, maybe smile, because, man, this was awkward.

"Please don't," Oh, no. She's actually upset. I walked down the few stairs between us.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, moving down the last step and sitting down beside her. "You want me to leave?" I looked at her, her makeup looked funny, leaky, I guess. Oh... She was crying. She shook her head.

"It's not about you..." she said quietly, her face still turned just ever so slightly away from me. "Aria's really... _really_ mad at me." I assumed she was talking about the short, dark haired girl. I haven't been in Rosewood long enough to put names and faces together very well, except Hannah's. Something about her was just... worth remembering. I waited for her to go on. "You know that _thing_ I told you not to leak?" She looked embarrassed, ashamed even. She kept her eyes down and picked at her nail polish.

"She found out anyway?" I asked. She shook her head again, not to disagree with me, but like she was angry at herself.

"She's never going to speak to me again." She took a quick breath and wiped her tears off one cheek. I wish I could've done it for her, just so I could feel her skin. It looked so smooth, so beautiful. I'm not sure where that thought had come from, but all the sudden she looked so pretty, tears and all. "You don't have to sit here and listen to this. Just go... take your shower." I didn't want to leave her side, but I didn't know what else to do, so I stood up. I started to make my way up the stairs, but turned around to look at her one more time. She looked so sad. I couldn't just let her sit there. I turned around and sat back down again.

"It can wait." I said, referring to the shower. I just sat there beside her. I didn't comfort her. I didn't hold her, or hold her hand, or say it would be okay, because honestly, how would I know? I barely knew this girl, Hannah. I just sat there for about fifteen minutes until she got up and went to her room. I heard her bedroom door click shut, and stood up. Mrs. Marin would be home sometime, and I needed that shower.


	2. What's The Rush?

"Hey, not all of it!" Hanna said as she grabbed the pitcher of orange juice from me, "My mom will notice."

"Tell her it's evaporation." I smiled to myself. For some reason I'm the only person who thinks I'm funny. Hanna just shook her head as I put the thermos of juice in my bag. Why is she so hard to understand? I cleared my throat. "Walk me home?" I joked. I picked up my backpack and we walked the five feet to the basement door. "Uh, so maybe your mom will let me... hang around on the surface more?" I looked at her, hoping for a yes.

"Hmm," she said, "I thought you were in such a hurry to get to Arizona." She leaned against wall and I opened up the basement door. She gave me a curious look.

"Arizona will be there whenever I decide to show up." I smiled. Her expression changed, looked more serious.

"Thank you," she said, her blue eyes still on mine, "for today."

"You're welcome." I couldn't pull my eyes away from her face. I wanted to kiss her. For a second, I almost did. I held my breath, then turned away and went downstairs. She smiled a weak, little smile and shut the door behind me. I didn't hear her walk away so I sat there, leaning against the door. We were so close, only separated by that door.

I waited for her to walk away, but she didn't. I heard her lean against the door. My heart was beating so loud, I was afraid she'd feel it through the door. She stayed there for about thirty seconds before I heard her walk away and go upstairs. I took a deep breath, turned, and walk down into the basement. I went to lie down on the couch and put my bag on the floor. Within seconds I was fast asleep.


	3. Save Water, Don't Shower Alone

I heard her voice outside the bathroom door but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I'm in the shower!" I yelled out to her, hoping it made sense to whatever she was saying. I heard the door click open slightly.

"Can I just come in and grab it?" I heard her say, her voice louder this time.

"Sure," I said, not even knowing what she was asking for. The door clicked shut. I listened as her footsteps entered the room, her shoes softly tapping against the tile floor. I felt the need to fill the silence and said, "You know, if you guys cleaned this shower head, you could have _amazing_ pressure." I almost slapped myself in the face for saying such a stupid thing.

"Go for it..." I could hear drawers opening and closing as she looked for whatever it is she was looking for.

There was a sound outside the bathroom I couldn't make out over the sound of the running water.

"Um, I-I... I'm in the shower, mom!" Hanna called out. Panic swept over me. Mrs. Marin is home. The doorknob was making clicking sounds as it turned and all the sudden the shower curtain was yanked opened.

I turned and opened my mouth to protest, but she quickly covered it with her hand. Smart move, I would've blown our cover.

"I drove halfway to the bank," Mrs. Marin was saying, "before I realized I didn't have it." Hanna rolled her eyes, and managed avoiding eye contact. "What is with this charger?" she continued, "I only have three bars..." I had to admit, the whole situation was pretty hilarious. I smiled underneath Hanna's hand.

"I really can't talk right now, mom," Hanna was saying, her facial expressions showed that she was making this up as she went along, "I'm getting shampoo in my mouth." I raised my eyebrows at her questionably. There was a silent pause; the only thing you could hear was the shower running, then the sound of heels echoed through the room.

"Alright, see you at dinner." Mrs. Marin said. Hanna was holding her breath and we both just waited. We heard the door shut and Hanna pulled her hand away from my mouth as she let out a sigh of relief. I laughed silently and turned back towards the shower head, my back towards her.

I turned back just in time to catch her looking down before she looked back up at me. I gave her a questioning look, raising my eyebrows.

"Wanna share a towel too?" I asked, smiling. She looked away, biting her lip, then returned to her confident self. She quickly turned to leave so I went to turn off the water.

She was out of that bathroom before the water stopped running.


End file.
